Ann Darrow
Ann Darrow was a fictional character from the 1933 movie King Kong and its 2005 remake, with whom the giant ape Kong falls in love. In the original film, Ann is played by Fay Wray; in the 2005 remake, she is played by Naomi Watts; in an unauthorized 1998 animated musical film, The Mighty Kong, she is voiced by Jodi Benson. The 1976 remake features an analogous character named "Dwan" (played by Jessica Lange), in the Melbourne stage production in Australia, she is played by Esther Hannaford. The character of Ann Darrow never appears in any other films or television productions of King Kong, yet has been seen in the King Kong comic books. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, just as it is revealed that she killed King Kong n the 1930s, but in modern times, she can be using the oxygen destroyer to fulfill her destiny as the "beauty killed the beast" by killing both King Kong and Godzilla (because they are both mind-controlled by Luan Loud and the troops of the Empire of the Rising Sun) while supporting the Rah-Rah Robot, piloted by Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Dorothy Ann Rourke, Keesha Franklin, Ralphie Tennelli and Wanda Li, and along with the help of the Grand Alliance. Also,she can kill beast but couldn't escape from Fegelein's Fist of Doom and Mass Destruction if she doesn't react quickly. However, she can fight for Arnold, Carlos, Ralphie, Dorothy Ann, Keesha, Wanda, Ahmed al-Arif, Zeyad Khalil, the Egyptian Army, Weiss Schnee, the Schnee Afrika Korps, the Schnee Wehrmacht, Team RWBY and the rest of the Future Alliance while she is in Kassala during the Battle of Kassala when she is being carried by Rah-Rah Robot's right hand, and she will be a minion to Carlos, Wanda and Weiss Schnee. While avenging Shosanna Dreyfus for her death, which was then caused by Hermann Fegelein via execution, she first met with the crew members of the Rah-Rah Robot, Wanda, Carlos, Dorothy Ann, Keesha, Arnold and Ralphie, while she is being held by King Kong in the right arm until eventually being killed by an I-19 Plasmacaster(which replaced the pom-poms), and when she fell down, Wanda saved her with her controls on the right arm. After killed both King Kong and Godzilla, she becomes special target for Team MTNJ, which is lead by Mercury Black, and became a beautiful target for Fegelein because Team MTNJ can wanted the "beauty killed the beast" to be dead, then Fegelein uses his fist of doom and mass destruction to make her injured. Soon, it is very hard for her to survive from Fegelein's Fist of Doom and Mass Destruction, because she didn't react quickly, yet the Grand Alliance tries to protect and heal her before the Coalition of the Red Star could kill her like they were trying to kill Roger Radcliffe as a failure Magician, and until she is fully recovered. In for the Coalition of the Red Star mission, they must kill her, especially when Fegelein is using his fist of doom and mass destruction to make her being injured or died. After the battle of Kassala, she is awarded with a Purple Heart medal by Donald Trump when she gets fully recovered by medics, and soon, she becomes one of the finest commanders of the Schnee Afrika Korps and the Schnee Wehrmacht. Also, in future battles, she will continue to fight on as a minion to Weiss Schnee, Wanda and Carlos. Also, while in the Bakery Libertas, she will fall in love with Ahmed al-Arif. Now she chooses these weapons: an M1911 pistol, an MP5, an AR-15, a Colt Python, a knife, a few of M26 grenades, any kind of SMGs, a Beretta M9, and within her service for the Schnee Wehrmacht, a Golden Myrtenaster. In battle, she can be having a nickname as the "beauty killed the beast" by her actions with an ability to attack enemies in survival. Now she will fight for the United States, Su Ji-Hoon, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, Ahmed al-Arif, Team Magic School Bus, the Schnee Wehrmacht, the Schnee Afrika Korps, Weiss Schnee, Team RWBY, Carlos Ramon, Wanda Li, the Rah-Rah Robot, the rest of the Future Alliance and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Category:Characters